


PWP (Pun Without Plot)

by Needled_Ink_1975



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needled_Ink_1975/pseuds/Needled_Ink_1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not *that* one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PWP (Pun Without Plot)

Ziva raised her binoculars and smiled. The vehicle she'd been waiting to see all day was finally heading down this road. The occupants were quite safe. For once. She needed them scared witless, and blasting a hole in the road would scare them nicely.

"McGee, give me that RPG."

"Not playing that right now. I'm emailing my mom."

Silence, of the disquieting variety. As his brain registered his error, McGee gulped. He wordlessly grabbed the RPG-26 and handed it over. Ziva huffed, shouldering the single-use rocket launcher.

"Role Playing Game..." she muttered, and sent the rocket roaring towards the road.

**Author's Note:**

> [RPG-26](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/RPG-26)


End file.
